Imagination
by imagination95
Summary: A girl, a story and now her life will change forever. But will she ever be able to stop the army that lies in wait for her strike?


Chapter 1

**Caroline Brooks was an ordinary girl but with the wildest imaginations anyone had ever seen. She had been having problems at home and it was soon interfering with her school work. Her Head of Year Mr Ridley had warned her to detach her home life and her school work, but she couldn't. So she soon figured out a way of controlling her anger and then detaching her whole life from each other. So it started off with a dream, a dream about Dr Who. So she wrote it down and then started to write more and more. But each time she saw something new she would corporate it into her story. Like with the new Batman film, **_**The Dark Knight**_** she would change her story so she could add the Joker and Gotham into her story. But then she started to change it and wrote about **_**The Dark Knight **_**and soon she had 5 stories going on at once, but with the same character in the centre. Caroline Typil. She had different pieces of the stories and then solid copies of the story in a folder. So she soon started to write **_**The Warriors of Gallifrey **_**and it was one of her best stories. Every day should would think of something new and would write it down, later to be part of the story. Many people from her school and at home thought she would publish these stories but she didn't want too. She was only writing them to help herself get over the pain she had had when she was younger. And so then she wouldn't get in trouble with Mr Ridley. So she had her own note book with a collection of different stories. But every day when she would be writing them in class a teacher would tell her to put it away, but she was too intrigued to notice them. So soon she was getting in trouble again because her grades were slipping but she didn't care. She had her story to write, and she had to finish **_**The Warriors of Gallifrey **_**ready to be marked. **

**So that was the back story and now time for the story. The story that I'm going to tell you is about Caroline Brooks but also how powerful the imagination of a child can be.**

Caroline walked into school and went to her tutor base. She was liked by everyone there, and everyone knew if she wasn't in tutor time then she was in learning support writing her story because something had happened at home. But today she was in tutor and was happier than usual. When Mr Michelmore, her tutor walked in everyone carried on talking and Caroline was writing as usual. When tutor time was over Caroline put her note book in her bag and waited for the bell. The bell went and Caroline went to her normal lessons. But her day changed at lunch time registration when she got a text from someone that said "the story is changing," and Caroline didn't know who it was. She ignored it and when she got home she finally understood what the text meant. Caroline was the sort of person that would try and figure out what someone or something meant. So she looked at her stories and one of her chapters from _The Warriors of Gallifrey _had changed, and it was different to the one she had on paper in her folder. So she printed that chapter out thinking she had altered it and had forgotten to change it over. But she hadn't realised that the person who had sent her the text was someone she wouldn't meet until her story was finished.

The next day she was back at school but because of her story change she now had to re think her ending for the final fight. So each lesson she could write she would and she soon nearly had the ending, but she still wasn't sure about what the text had said. She wasn't sure if it was just someone playing a trick on her or if it was real and her story was changing? But she knew that that could never happen and it would only happen in books. So she carried on her day but the big shock came when she was assembly a week later and the texts and notes hadn't stopped. She got a text from the same number but it was different from the rest. "The imagination is a gift or a curse. But he is coming, and he can only be stopped by sacrifice." She didn't understand it at first but she soon understood at lunch. She was walking past the science block when it happened. Suddenly bullets flew everywhere and Caroline was stuck in the middle of it. The glass shattered and people ran away in sheer terror. Out of the smoke a boy walked out, looked no older than 16. He walked out of the smoke and Caroline stared at him. "No, this can't be. It can't be true." Caroline stood, cowering against the wall. "Well, believe it Caroline. It's all true and all thanks to you. But in this story, you're powerless and there's no Doctor to help you." He smirked at her and stroked her cheek. "So let's make this easy. Give up now, let me just roam free and we won't have the problems Caroline Typil had in your story. But of course, she could fight and couldn't die. You're only a little mortal. You could never defeat me." Jack heard him and he stood up against him. "My guess is you're Johnny and you think that you're the best? Like you think you are in the story. Well just one thing, Caroline's not immortal like you, but she can fight and she could defeat you. So I suggest you leave her alone and bugger off back to your own world!" Caroline saw it in Johnny and realised the big mistake Jack had just made. "Johnny, he doesn't know. No one here knows the story, only I do."

"Then you know how this has to end." Johnny lifted his hand up and smiled at Jack. "Caroline knows Jack, so ask her." Jack looked at her and she said nothing. "Aww so the stories changed has it? Good bye Jack." Johnny smirked and Caroline jumped in front of him. The shock from the iron fist went straight through Caroline, smashing her against the wall. Johnny went and Jack sprinted over to Caroline, lying on the floor. He lifted her head up and started crying. "Caroline why did you do that?"

"It was part of the story."

"No, that was part of yours, not mine. What did he mean? What's changing?" Caroline gasped for air and spoke. "The Warriors of Gallifrey. The story is still not finished and until it is he cannot be defeated. Jack, if I don't survive, use my note book, type it on my computer and then print it. Then it can't be changed. He will be defeated and this can never happen again." Caroline shut her eyes and fell limp. Jack hugged her body and whispered in her ear, "You're not going to die; you have to write the story." His tears fell on her face and then slowly the life came back. Her eyes flickered open and Jack hugged her. "Oh my, Caroline what happened?"

"I don't know. But I think I just broke all rules of human nature." Caroline stood up and looked at everyone. "I don't need a scene guys. I'm fine now." Caroline stood in front of her school and to the shock of many teachers. She carried on walking and then realised something. She stopped and stared at nothing. "The stories changing. I shouldn't even be alive." She shouted out. Caroline looked round and ran home. She got home and ran into her study. She turned on her laptop and started panicking. Her phone vibrated on the table and she picked it up. "Caroline its Mr Ridley. I've just found out that you've ran away from school. Now I suggest you come back to school and we can talk about what is going to happen to you."

"Sir not right now. I have a big problem, look I'll explain later but right now I have a big problem and soon I promise you I will explain everything; but I just can't right now."

"Caroline Brooks, I suggest you get back to school right now."

"Sir, I can't, I just can't. Look something weird is going on and I don't know why but everything is just getting really confusing. I will come back to school, I promise but not today. You can shout at me later, but right now I need to figure this out and fast." Caroline hung the phone up and he rung her back. He rung the home phone and left a message but Caroline just deleted it. She scanned her stories again and again, and then realised she had only one story with Johnny. _The Warriors of Gallifrey_. She took the folder off the table and sat there reading it again and again. She reached for her phone and started texting people. First she texted Ellie and Jack at school and then the person who had been bugging her. She waited for a response but she never got one. So she took her memory stick and her folder back to school. She didn't bother with lessons but stayed in the Library until Mr Ridley interrupted her. "Caroline my office." Caroline turned round and looked at him. "Sir, I'm only here 'cos if I stay at home then I'm at risk of getting killed. Someone saved me earlier and I don't know who. And if I'm at school then that person could save me again if anything does happen. Look someone wants me dead because they think I'm their enemy when actually I write about them both. I told you, you can shout at me later; but right now I really need to stop this and quickly." Her phone went off on the table and Mr Ridley tried to grab it. Caroline looked at the number and stopped him. "Sir, not this time." She picked it up and listened for the voice. "Caroline Brooks, time is moving quicker than you thought. You cannot stop him on your own. Your imagination is your weapon. Use it against Johnny." It hung up and Caroline sat back down. She didn't say anything and ignored Mr Ridley. "Caroline, get to my office now."

"Sir I told you; later. I have to save everyone right now and I don't know how." He stormed off and Caroline knew she was in trouble, but she didn't care. She carried on working and Ellie and Jack ran into the Library. Jack swung his arms round Caroline and nearly cried. "Jack, it's ok." Caroline stood up and hugged Ellie too. "Guys I need your help." Caroline was about to continue but was interrupted by a siren and then screaming. She ran out and saw a van outside by Science. "Now, this is really weird." She ran out and looked as the people got out the car. "Right ok then." Caroline looked and saw all of them. "So, the Doctor, the Master, Jack Harkness, Dan and Caroline Typil are all from your story?"

"Ye you could say that. But I just don't get it. How does a story come alive?" Caroline stood there and waited. "Right, I have a big problem now."

"Caroline what is it?"

"Where ever they are Johnny isn't far behind." Caroline looked round and fiddled in her pockets. "S***!" She sprinted back to the Library and looked at the computer she had just been on. It was still there, but her memory stick wasn't. "Right we have a big problem." She grabbed her bag and her folder and sprinted back. She ran into Martha Jones and Caroline was struck by the thought. "Err, sorry."

"No it's alright. Where are you going in a hurry?" The Doctor said, questioning her carefully. "Trust me, I'm not with Johnny. But I've got a problem. First thing, why are you lot here?"

"What's your name?"

"Caroline Brooks, but that doesn't matter right now. Just why are you at my school?"

"Followed a signal here."

"What signal?"

"Johnny Syham. So if you do see anyone new then…"

"Err ye small problem. He attacked me 2 hours ago. You lot are really late." They all stopped and looked at her. "Then how did you survive?" Caroline Typil butted out. "Well, I don't know. But right now I'm having one hell of a day so if you do find anything out about it then can you find me? Because there's something really strange going on right now."

"Like what?"

"Doctor, you wouldn't believe me. Even your mind couldn't figure this one out."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Like I said; something strange." Caroline ran off with her folder and as she did a piece of paper slipped out. Martha picked it up and gave it to the Doctor. "Doctor, why does a 14 year old girl know everything about Johnny, survives him attacking her and gets hold of this?" He stared at it and folded it up. "I don't know, but there's proberley no other Caroline Brook's in this school so, let's find out where she lives." They strolled into the office and the Doctor flashed a piece of paper. "Hi I need the records of Caroline Brooks."

"Err, what for?"

"Just routine checks. And I need to speak to her Head of Year." The woman nodded and then Mr Ridley came out. "Hello how can I help?"

"Mr Ridley isn't it?"

"Yes, something about Caroline Brooks?"

"Yes, err we just ran into her. Has anything been happening with her at home or anything?"

"Well, she has been having trouble at the moment. But why is she so important?"

"Mr Ridley, I think Caroline could know something that we would need to know. We just ran into her and she was stuttering and it looked like she didn't understand us being at school. Now, I know there can be many reasons for that, but she knows something that my team and I are working on and we need to know what it is. Or Caroline could end up in a lot of trouble and I don't think she wants that. So, where does she live?" Mr Ridley stopped and said nothing. "Mr Ridley, I know you don't want to give out information regarding students. But Caroline could end up dying if I don't protect her from the person that attacked her earlier." He nodded and gave him Caroline's file. "Just, don't let her get hurt, or let her do anything stupid." The Doctor smiled warmly and walked out. "Right, let's go." The team ran out and drove off. They arrived 10 minutes later at Caroline's house. She hadn't realised they had turned up and they didn't realise she was home. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lock and it clicked open. They all walked in, and checked each room. But then Caroline heard the footsteps and waited for the door to open. And surely it did and Martha stood there. Caroline turned to her and smiled. "You lot took your time." Caroline stood up and walked out so they could all see her. "Caroline you really need to start talking before Johnny gets hold of you."

"Look, he wouldn't touch me. I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I would have to show you." Caroline got her folder and gave it Martha. "Look, everything in that folder is coming true. But it's not Caroline Brooks but Charlotte Brooks. Guys I really need your help and you need mine. Soon Johnny's going to be back and he won't stop until all of you are dead. And that does happen; one of you dies because Johnny kills them. I don't want that, but I don't know how to stop him on my own. But ever since I got these texts from this guy it's changed. _The stories changing _are all he'd say. I would try and ring him and he wouldn't pick up. And then Johnny attacked me at my school. Well he didn't we went there so I would stop the stories and write it the way he wanted. So he could just roam free."

"Then why didn't you just agree to it?"

"Martha you weren't there. I was standing up in front of all of my school. Jack got scared about me getting hurt and stood up for me. But in the story Jack dies, and I knew that and so did Johnny. But he didn't and I nearly got myself killed."

"Until you stood in front of him. Caroline I've only known you 2 minutes and you're already making the stupidest of moves. You could have got yourself killed!"

"Doctor I know that. I'm not stupid."

"Well you obviously are if you're doing things like that. Caroline you think you know everything about Johnny? But you don't."

"Err Doctor, yes she does. Everything in this story is 100% accurate. She knows everything he could do."

"Exactly. Look, I stepped in front of him because he knows if he hurts me then he can't win. Only I can write the true story, and he needs me to help him win. But he's taken my drive with everything on it!"

"And why is that so important to you?"

"Master, on that stick is everything about the story and including the ending. The story is changing, and soon he'll figure out that if his imagination can take over him then he can write the end himself and then everyone will die!"

"Oh, maybe we do need to get that back."

"Ye I think we do. Martha, can you come upstairs with me a sec'? I need to talk to you." Martha nodded and they walked into her room. "Martha, there's another problem. This guy that has been texting me, he said you can only win by sacrifice. In sacrifices, many people die. What if my imagination isn't my gift but my curse and everyone dies because of it?"

"Caroline that won't happen. These guys know what they're doing. They wouldn't let anyone get hurt, and if anyone does get hurt then it'll be Caroline or Dan. They can…"

"Heal within a minute. I know, I wrote it. But to one their imagination is their curse and to another it is their gift. But what if I can write these stories but then they all come true. Lots of innocent people are going to die."

"Caroline, people aren't going to die." Caroline stood up and looked out the window and spoke. "The curse of one is a gift to another. But some hide their gift and others show their curses. But others never know what is which because they're too scared to share it. They have no one to tell and they can never tell anyone. Johnny is only one, the others are going to come and there will be no one to stop them. There can only ever be one winner and my imagination is telling me what to write but it's not what has been written. Only once the end is finished can the villain be defeated." Caroline stared out the window and then looked back at Martha. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Martha said nothing but just stared at Caroline in bemusement. "Caroline what was that?"

"What was what?" Caroline looked at her confused and then they heard the Doctor shouting up the stairs. "Martha, we have a problem." Caroline and Martha ran down the stairs and ran into the lounge. Caroline looked at them and then walked over to the Doctor. "Caroline, this story of yours, is it finished?"

"Nope, well it was until Johnny took the disk. But I don't remember all of it. I can try and finish it but it will take me anything up to a week to finish a chapter."

"Well how quickly can you finish it?"

"Err 2 days. But it's really unlikely. My sister goes on my computer and stays on there for 2 hours. So, if I do wanna do something then… guys where Johnny is?" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Caroline why do you want to know that? 'Cos we don't always know." They all looked at her and she sat on the arm of the chair. "Look, I can stop Johnny and I know you lot know where he's based."

"Caroline so do you."  
"No I don't. In the story it's different. It only says the location, not the actual place."

"Caroline it's too dangerous for you to go in there on your own with no ways of defending yourself."

"Caroline, look I know you don't like the fact that I could probably defeat Johnny and you don't want people like me getting in the way. But soon Johnny's going to realise how to crack the story and he can do whatever he likes! So I need you to help me to get Johnny and without me then the story can't be finished and you can't defeat him. Everyone has a story about them and this is yours and I'm the writer. You just have to get over it and we have to help each other out. I can help you but you have to help me too. Caroline I don't care if you think I shouldn't be helping you. Personally I don't give a s*** if you slag me off. Alright, but right now there's someone out there that killed my dad and now I want to catch him! So, just a word of warning, don't get in the way." Both Caroline's stood up, nose to nose and Martha was getting ready to stand in. "Caroline you don't belong here. You don't belong with us, you said it yourself, he's dangerous. So why are you here?"

"Caroline, I'm not the one who shouldn't be here. You're part of a book, you're fiction. And now I've got tied into it 'cos I wrote it. If I could then I would just leave it out, and not do anything. But if I do that then lots of people are guna die! I didn't choose this; I just had a dream and wrote it down. I can't help it, I just write."

"Caroline, just stay out of it. She's right, Johnny will kill a lot of people if we don't do something and that means working together. We all have to work with people we don't like, you just have to deal with it and focus on the job."

"Yes Doctor." Caroline backed away and so did Caroline Brooks. "Caroline we need to get back to Torchwood, if we stay too long then Johnny will pick it up and be here in a second."

"Ok, but how will I contact you if anything changes?"

"Use your imagination." They all walked off and Caroline went straight onto her computer. She tried to find it and then she did. She looked at it and then phoned them. "Hey sorry to bug you after you've just left but I have a problem."

"Guys its Caroline. Hold on." Martha pressed a button and gave it to the Doctor. "What's the matter?"

"Well I went and looked at my files to make sure that they hadn't changed again, and they have, and this time not the usual tiny detail."

"Right, send all the files and then the originals to this number and I'll do it from here."

"But Doctor, there's something that someone in that car shouldn't see. Am I on loud speaker?"

"Ye, why?"

"Take me off; I need to talk to you in private." He picked up the ear piece and put it in his ear. "The story now reads Emma Typil dies. There's no healing, no help. She dies when Caroline is too busy fighting Johnny and sends one of his assassins to kill her and she doesn't survive. Now I can try and change it, but you have to hurry up or it'll be written forever and... Doctor, he's here."

"Caroline what do you mean? Who is it? Caroline who is it?" He shouted.

"Johnny." Caroline dropped the phone and the last thing the Doctor heard was the shriek from Caroline. He dropped the piece and looked round in the car. "Right, go back to Caroline's." The Master spun the car and drove back down the road. They reached her house but he was gone. The Doctor leaped out the car and ran through the crumbling house. He reached the study and found Caroline. "Caroline, its ok." Caroline reached out and grabbed his arm. "You survived last time, you can survive again." Caroline gripped his arm and then there was a voice, but not one the Doctor knew. Then the others came. "Doctor, I couldn't stop him." He stood up and turned to the boy. Jack burst out crying and ran over to her, pushing the Doctor out the way. "Caroline its ok. You can pull through, you did before." His tears began to make puddles on her face and she slowly fell limp. "No, there has to be something." The Doctor crouched down next to Jack and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do. I'm so sorry." Jack held Caroline's body and wouldn't move. "Jack please stop suffocating me." Jack jumped up in shock and everyone stared at Caroline. "Did she just talk?"

"Ye, now." She pushed Jack off her and she brushed herself down.

"How is that even possible?" Martha said, staring at her. "I told you I had been attacked by Johnny and I survived. And I have again." They all stared at her but the Doctor was more interested in Jack. "Jack, did Caroline survive when you were holding her before?"

"Ye why?"

"The imagination and will of a child is greater than anyone's power. Jack, you saved Caroline. Now, that maybe because of many things. Either you're an alien and no one knows or you believed and imagined Caroline surviving and she did. So which one?" He looked round, and he was sounding like he was diagnosing the problem. "Doctor, you're sounding like a doctor."

"I am the Doctor. Now, my guess is because this entire imagination thing has got caught up in you, the power went from Caroline to you and now every time you believe something then it comes true. So every time you hold Caroline you believe she survives she does. But my guess is it won't last for long. So Caroline really you're cheating life and death."

"Doctor it's not Caroline's fault. But I can't help it if I love Caroline!"

"Jack, you have to realise everyone in this world dies. Even when we don't want them to, they do. You have to let them go."

"Doctor, I can't help it."

"Jack, just go home. Please, I'll text you later." Jack walked out the house and Caroline was left with the group. "Guys, Jack can't help it."

"Caroline he's changing everything."

"No Johnny is by coming out of my story. Jack loves me; you have to just get over that. Now, can we go because I don't want to be here anymore?" They all walked out and then Caroline stopped. They turned round and they all looked at her. "Caroline, what is it?"

"It's what he said to me." Caroline ran back inside and ran into the study. She looked round and didn't see it. "Caroline, what are you looking for?"

"No, no, no. He hasn't?"

"Caroline, what is it?" Caroline didn't answer and kept looking for it. "Caroline unless, you tell us then we can't help you." Caroline stopped and looked at them. "Guys, it's nothing." Caroline stood up and walked out. She got in the car and they went to Torchwood. They walked in and Caroline didn't even stop and look at the sites. "Right, Gwen have you found that file yet?"  
"No, not yet. It's taking forever."

"Well we need it and fast." Gwen looked at Caroline and smiled. "Oh so you're Caroline Brooks."

"Ye and you're Gwen Cooper, I created you. What file are you trying to find?"

"Caroline it has nothing to do with you." Gwen said to her. "Look, I know I don't know you all but I do know what Johnny can do. And I know what he will do next. So what file?" Caroline ran up to the computer and looked at it. Gwen stepped back and as Caroline started to look a siren screeched and everyone looked at Caroline. "What did I do?" The Doctor ran over to the computer and looked at it. "Right, Caroline what did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything. Honestly, I didn't do anything." The alarm stopped and everyone looked at Caroline. "Caroline what were you trying to look at?"

"My files, on my computer. Why?"

"Johnny bugged the files. Caroline, he knew you were going to try and look at the files so he bugged them."

"Oh, well how was I supposed to know that? The stories changed, not everything I've written is accurate. The ending will be because that's being written to the events of now, but the beginning has changed. Now Johnny's done this and I'm not meant to be here. I'm meant to be in hospital dying! Jack shouldn't be able to do what he can and Johnny was on his last legs. Now, after earlier it looks like it really has changed so... You need to tell me what you lot know." Everyone stopped and looked at her. No one said anything and Caroline stood there, waiting for the answer. "Caroline, there is something you don't know. But the more you know the more you're at risk."

"Doctor, what do you mean? What haven't you told me?" Caroline looked round at everyone and no one looked her in the eye. "Caroline, there is so much you need to know, but right now I can't tell you."

"Doctor, I know this isn't part of the story. So, what is it?" She walked down the stairs and looked at him. "The file, what has it got to do with me?"

"Caroline, your dad is part of Johnny's operations. How do you think he found out everything about you? Your dad is who we need."

"No, my dad would never be part of this."

"Caroline in your story he dies. But it never appears why he was killed. Caroline, Johnny kills him to keep him quiet after he tries to tell you everything."

"Look Caroline, ye you're right about Johnny but just don't try and be the hero and save everyone, 'cos you'll get everyone killed."

"Caroline, you don't know what's guna happen next and I do. And I'm saying sorry in advance 'cos I've seen it. Caroline Typil, the Warrior of Gallifrey, I am sorry for the future, but soon sorry won't cut it. Caroline, you can't save her anymore and that's the one thing I can't right about."

"Caroline what do you mean?"

"Emma Typil is going to die. Caroline, there's nothing you can do to save her. Not this time." Caroline Typil broke down in tears and Martha sat next to her. "Caroline you said you would try and re-write it."

"I know, but I can't. That's all that comes up. Emma dying. I can't keep seeing that Doctor, so I've let it slide." Caroline stood up and looked at the other Caroline. "You're the writer, you can re-write it."

"Caroline I wish I could, I really do. But everything you try will fail so don't do anything. Save yourself the agro and just let it happen."

"What my own sister? The last Typil; and you're saying to just let her die?"

"Caroline, I have tried to re-write it but you don't know the pain that has come with it. Each time I write the story now there's something that gets in the way. And every time I see my dad. My dad is always there and each time I see him die! Caroline, your sister dies saving me and you! She does what she's wanted to always do, be like you. But now the story has changed and I can't figure out when it is. And I don't know when Johnny slaughters my dad either. And I don't know why. Caroline, there might be a way of saving her, but if it does work then the whole story will be mucked up."

"Caroline you have to try."

"Right, when Emma gets killed you're nearly dead. If you can change it then she can't die 'cos she doesn't have to die. But, if you do nearly die then I stand up. Johnny won't hurt me, not if the story still isn't finished. 'Cos he'll need me to finish it so then he can get what he wants."

"Which is us all dead and him to have power over the universe. But what if when I'm nearly dead that it is the end. What if Emma kills Johnny but he kills her?"

"No that doesn't happen. Caroline, I know the story but I don't. I know part of it but until I know all of it I don't write it down."

"So, it could happen or it could only be your mind and you don't know if it is real or not."

"Well ye and no. It will come true but until I actually put it in my story it doesn't become real and that."

"So you don't have to write it then."

"Caroline it was already written before we all became real." The Doctor butted in. Everyone looked at him in shock and Caroline said nothing to him. "Doctor, does that mean you knew about this?"

"Ye I did. Caroline told me before Johnny attacked her." He looked at Caroline Typil, but she couldn't look at him. "So what do we do now?"

"Well…" Caroline looked at the computer behind her and saw the picture. She stopped and stared at it. "Why are you looking at my dad?" Caroline walked over and looked at the file. "Caroline I'm sorry, but we have a lead on Johnny, and that's it." Caroline's eyes filled with tears and Martha sat next to her. "Caroline, he's helping Johnny. It's not safe for you anymore."

"No, he wouldn't hurt me."

"Caroline, when Johnny had half of my friends I had to be really careful and I only just managed to survive. You have practically not got no chance. If your dad comes home and you get caught off guard. Johnny will slaughter you!"

"Caroline, I can handle him."

"Caroline, Caroline's right. Oh that is getting weird. But back to it, just because you have written the story doesn't mean that you can defeat him. Leave that to us."

"Martha, I don't care. You're not going to get my dad killed. But now I know why, why Johnny kills him. But why my dad? Why does he have to rip my family apart?"

"Caroline he wants to get close to you. He will use your dad to get to you and trust me, it's too dangerous. When Johnny turned my dad against me, he ended up having nearly all of my friends against me. Caroline you know the story so you know what happened to me. You can't go home; if Johnny finds you then you won't survive." Caroline Brooks stood up and walked off crying, and Caroline went after and she was crouched in a corner. "Caroline, you know in your story not everyone comes out top and survives. You're now living your story." Caroline sat next to her and hugged her. "I should have just given in before. I shouldn't have tried to fight him. 'Cos then my dad wouldn't have to die."

"Caroline, I'm sorry that has to happen but if you saw it then that means you were there. What if your dad and Emma both die together? Then we can save them both."

"Caroline that won't work. It's written, it can't be changed."

"Are you sure? Caroline you said that it can't truly be finished until it cannot be changed anymore. Caroline what if there is still more to be written and it's not finished yet?"

"That's... Brilliant." Caroline sprinted back and went straight to the computer. "Are you alright now?" The Master said.

"Look, ye I am but he might not die and neither will Emma. But like you said, it's too dangerous to go home if my dad's there."

"So what are you guna do?" They all looked at Caroline and she grabbed her bag. "I'm going home." Everyone looked at her shocked. "Caroline did you listen to anything you just said, or what we said?"

"Yes I did but I also have a job to do. I have to finish the story and save everyone."  
"Caroline, hello is there any common sense in your head? You just said yourself it's too dangerous!"

"I know Doctor, but my dad will die and so will Emma if I don't do something. The man that was texting me before all this said there has to be sacrifices. In every fight in the story someone dies. Even if it's just Caroline and then she comes back. Doctor, my dad could die and the only file with that chapter is at home. If Johnny finds me then he finds me, so this could be the last time I'll ever see you. So for now good bye." Caroline walked out and left everyone.

She got home and walked in. No one was home, but when she started up her laptop her dad came home. Caroline stopped and waited for him to walk in. He did and kissed her on the cheek. Caroline didn't say anything to him, but only looked at him. "Caroline what's wrong?"  
"How was work?"

"Good, how was your day?"

"Well... right now I was attacked and my story has come true." Caroline looked her dad in the eye and he sat next to her. "Dad I know what you really do. I know who you really work for. But I don't know why you would do that when Johnny is my mortal enemy. Dad, I'm not even aloud to come home now 'cos of you."

"Caroline you're right. You shouldn't be around me if I am. Not when I've betrayed you. Caroline I am so sorry." Caroline looked at him as he stood up and she knew what was coming. Her body pressed into the chair, and she was waiting for the stabbing. But it didn't come. Instead Johnny appeared out of the shadows and smiled at Caroline. "Dad how could you? You know what will happen now!" Caroline shouted at him.

"Oh no Caroline, don't blame him. I made him. Now, will you give in now?" He rested his hand against her throat and watched her choke. Her dad stood there, and watched his daughter die. "Johnny, that's enough. You said yourself you still need her so why kill her?" Johnny took his hand away and Caroline was left grasping for air. He walked over to her dad and smiled. "She may be your daughter but you swore to me that you would follow my orders and follow any of my judgements. Now, are you going to go back on that?" He looked at Caroline and then at Johnny. "No sir. Just I was going by what you had said." Johnny nodded and walked back to Caroline. "Looks like you're going to survive this time. But don't ever cross me again David. Is that understood?" He turned to her dad and his eyes were filled with anger. "Johnny, he's my dad. Did you really think that he would just let try and kill me? Not likely," Caroline panted. She was still restrained, but she could still talk. Johnny smiled at her and the she realised where her phone was. Johnny walked into the kitchen with her dad and she tried to grab it. She did and started to dial Martha's phone. She hit dial and it rung just as Johnny and her dad walked back in. As Johnny spoke Martha answered. Her dad's face said everything she needed. "So what now? You guna kill me?"

"No, just a very good friend of yours." As he finished Jack was pushed into the lounge. "Johnny, not him. Please don't kill Jack." Caroline struggled but could only watch. "Johnny, don't do it."

"Jack would have had to die Caroline, and you know that." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jacks head. The men held him there and he fired. "NNNOOOO!" Caroline screamed. Johnny smiled at Jack's body and Caroline broke down in tears. "This is why you should never let love take over you."

"He had nothing to do with this! And you killed him in cold blood 'cos I wouldn't give in! Well, now you really are in trouble." Caroline pushed the phone out so he could see it. "Martha now knows everything that you've done. So I would let me go and heal Jack before they get here. Which will be in about 2 minutes." He pointed the gun at Caroline and fired one into her stomach. She fell limp and grabbed her stomach. He put his hand out over Jack and the blood sank back into his body. Johnny stood up and as he escaped out the back gate Torchwood came bounding in. "Caroline! Where are you?" Caroline heard Martha's voice but was too weak to shout back. She heard running footsteps and as she turned round the door next to her burst open and there were people she didn't recognise standing there. "Doctor, they're in here." As her focus came back she realised who it was. "Mac, help." Caroline fell limp and Mac put his gun away and ran to Caroline. The Doctor ran in followed by Martha and Caroline and they all looked at them. Martha ran over to Caroline and Caroline checked Jack. She shook her head and the Doctor stood there. Panic rung around and then everything stopped. Caroline's eyes opened and then she sat up. Everyone stood back and she stood up. The Doctor looked at her and she looked down at Jack. "How did I survive then?"

"Caroline it isn't just Jack that can save you. The more people believe that you're alive then the more you can survive. But it's not only imagination, but love." Caroline stopped and looked round. "What, my dad saved me?"

"Could be, but Caroline this means that your dad is on really dangerous ground. If he finds out what your dad has done he will be killed and not nicely." Caroline watched as Jack's body was carried away and she started crying. "Caroline you said every fight had a sacrifice. This was a fight, so someone had to die."

"No, it shouldn't be anymore. This shouldn't happen. But he was right and he always has been."

"Caroline who do you mean?" They all turned to her and she sat down. "There was this guy and I kept getting texts from him. He kept saying the story's changed, he's coming back. I just tried to ignore it until Johnny attacked me at school and you lot turned up."

"Have they stopped now?"

"Ye they have, but he was right and he always had been. Guys, I'll try and fix it and I'll tell you about it later. But right now, I need to find my dad." The Doctor nodded and they all walked out. Caroline sat on the sofa and waited for them to leave. She stood up and then as the last car left, she got her phone out. She waited for them to pick up and they did. "Martha, you don't tell anyone this. Don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Are you with the Doctor and Caroline?"

"Ye I am, but what do you want?"

"Look, there's something that I haven't told any of you. Something that could save everyone. But I know the Doctor would never allow it."

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you in person. Can you get away?"

"Well we've just got back to Torchwood so I'll try. I'll ring you if I can." She got out the car and walked into Torchwood. The Doctor dumped his coat down on a chair and strolled over to Jack's office. "Caroline, I need to talk to you." Caroline looked at Dan and Martha and then walked up the stairs. She walked in and the Doctor shut the door. "Doctor what's this about?"

"It's about you and Caroline Brooks. Caroline you need to start to learn that you can't get Johnny on your own. We need Caroline and you have to accept that. I don't care if she can't do the same as you, Martha can't Gwen can't and you're friends with them. So why can't you just accept Caroline and get on with it?"

"Doctor, she could jeopardise this whole mission. She could get everyone killed!"

"Caroline I understand that, but Caroline is now part of this. And until we get rid of Johnny Caroline is in as much danger as we all are. Now that Johnny controls her dad and could kill her at any moment we have to protect her and let her help us. Even if you don't like it. So have I made myself clear?"" Caroline nodded and walked out. She found Dan and Martha and hugged Dan. "Caroline, we're not going out anymore."

"And, your point is? We're still friends." Caroline sat down and looked at Martha. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just need to go outside. I'll be back in a minute." Martha walked out and as she did she swiped a teleport link. She walked out of range of the cameras and then pushed the button. She vanished into a blue light and then reappeared at the end of Caroline's road. She walked up the road on knocked on the door. Caroline opened it and pulled Martha in. "You came."

"Ye course I did. What did you want to tell me?" Caroline walked into the study and Martha followed her. Caroline sat down and gave Martha the file with the story. "The ending. I've finished it. But, to save Emma someone else had to die. Every fight must have a sacrifice. Emma was one until I changed it. I've become part of the story and so now, I'm a sacrifice." Martha stopped and stared at Caroline. "Caroline you can't do that. We could've stopped Emma dying and…"

"Martha this is the only way. But I've only written up to me dying, I haven't written passed it. But Martha, you can't tell anyone. No one can know until it's too late to be changed."

"Caroline what happens when they find out? What happens when the Doctor finds out when you're about to die? He'll try and save you."

"I know, but I can't let that happen. It's written so that's the way it will happen." Martha stood up and looked down at Caroline. "Caroline, this will be changed. How are you going to get into a fight with everyone there? The Doctor will protect you and make sure you don't get in the way."

"Martha he knows what has to happen for everything to be forgotten. He's seen this coming but he cannot face it. The Doctor is still torn Martha, he can't get over the fact of the war and how many people dies that day. Because he made that happen. But when he does get over it, be there and help him. Make sure you help him through it." Caroline stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Martha, I had to write that to save Emma but now I don't know if I can do it."

"Caroline no one is saying you have to do it. Only you are. Caroline don't let this get to you, let us sort this out and you don't have to die."

"But I do if I want to save Emma and my dad."

"Caroline listen to me, the Doctor will not let you get hurt, so let alone die. And neither will Dan."

"Why Dan?"

"Caroline I know Dan, and I've seen the way he looks at you. Caroline he makes it so obvious. He checks you out every time you walk into Torchwood. He always looks at your ass and makes it so obvious. So, and I'm not guna let you die, either's Caroline and defo' the Master. So, don't worry about it. If you go and do get into trouble with Johnny then Caroline and Dan will fight him and the Doctor will get you out of there."

"Thanks Martha, I knew I could count on you." Caroline hugged Martha and then Martha walked towards the door and Caroline went with her. "Caroline, come with me. Come back to Torchwood and you will have to tell them at some point."

"Ok, I'll get my bag." Caroline grabbed her bag and then walked out the house with Martha. She took out a disk and gave it to Caroline. "This is now yours. If you ever get in tricky situations then use it. You'll be out in a flash." Caroline nodded and put it in her bag. Martha took out another one and put her hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Hold onto me." There was a flash and Caroline was pulled into it. They appeared just by the bay and they walked into Torchwood. Everyone looked at them and Caroline walked over to Caroline and Dan. "What are you doing here?" Caroline looked at her puzzled. Dan hugged her and was about to kiss her on the cheek when the Master walked passed them. "Guys, I know I shouldn't really be here, but Martha brought me here. There's something you need to know." Caroline lowered her voice and then spoke. "I finished the ending. I managed to save Emma."

"Caroline that's brilliant." Caroline blurted out.

"Well ye it is, but someone else had to die in her place." Dan and Caroline both stared at her waiting for the name. "Guys, whatever you do you can't stop me. I don't know if I'll survive but I have to do it."

"Caroline what are you going on about?"

"I have to fight Johnny, but I have to die instead of Emma."

"Caroline don't you dare. Johnny will slaughter you! I won't let that happen!"

"Dan, I don't care. It's final, so don't try and stop me." Caroline started to walk over to the door, but Dan went after her and held her back. "Caroline I won't let you!" He shouted. Caroline struggled against him but he held her. "Caroline, I know what you'll do, you won't survive!" Everyone turned to them and the Doctor jumped down the stairs and grabbed Dan. "Hey, stop it!" The Doctor held Dan back and Martha took Caroline. "Now, what was that about?" Dan looked at the Doctor and then at Caroline. "There's something that Caroline needs to tell everyone. And I know it's one thing no one here would let anyone do."

"Caroline is this true? What are you hiding?"

"Doctor I can't tell you. I have to do this on my own. I don't want anyone to see it." Caroline started to walk towards the exit and Dan followed her. "Caroline, I can't let you! I'm sorry." He pulled out his gun and raised it at Caroline. "Then do what Johnny will. Be like him, be what you know you should never do." Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Dan, shaking. "Dan I know what you fell. I know what you want and I know who you want. But not today. If it works then yes, but if not, this is good bye." Dan threw the gun to the floor and Caroline walked out the exit. Dan's eyes filled with tears but he couldn't hold it in. "Dan what was that about?"

"Caroline managed to save Emma, but she sacrificed herself. She is going to kill herself to save Emma."

"What!? When did you find out?"

"When Dan did. Doctor, we have to do something."

"No, you don't Caroline; I do." Dan looked at everyone and picked up his gun. "Caroline will only be able to get Johnny to kill her if he thinks we're there. We can't do anything."

"Dan, Caroline will not survive anything Johnny throws at her. She'll get slaughtered one way or another. You need to learn your responsibilities to Caroline and to everyone else here. Dan, I know you love her and you think that by doing nothing it will save her, but it won't. So, we have to go now or we will never be able to save her." Everyone walked out and Dan stayed at the back.


End file.
